


“Just this once Aaron, please say it back”

by Neilcymru



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dreams, Brighton - Freeform, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Aaron Dingle, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protective Aaron, Rob's grumpy little angel, Romance, Vulnerable Robert, grumpy aaron dingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilcymru/pseuds/Neilcymru
Summary: Robert surprises Aaron with a weekend trip to Brighton, hoping that unfamiliar surroundings will give him a well deserved break. With a bit of compromise, the lads manage to enjoy some quality time together.  But the anxiety that Rob has been bottling up for too long gets to him. Aaron gets the chance to give Robert the emotional comfort he needs and Rob gets to lean on the strongest person he knows.  Robert finally gets to hear some words he has been aching to hear.





	1. Thursday evening 7:00pm, Emmerdale

**Author's Note:**

> This is is set around September 2016, so the lads have moved in together but are not yet engaged. It is mainly told from Robert's point of view in a set of small scenes.
> 
> The title is from Chapter 6 - which is the emotional heart of this.
> 
> We all know from the crash how much nearly losing Aaron twice affected Robert. This tries to show how nearly losing him once was enough.

“Come on Aaron. Two nights in Brighton. An afternoon shopping in London. What's not to like?” said Robert.

Aaron lent back against the worktop in the small kitchen in the Woolpack, a grumpy look on his face. 

“Sound more like a treat for you. Been before have ya?” he asked, his voice unenthusiastic. 

Robert could hear the unspoken part of that sentence. The “with her”. “No, I haven't actually” he snapped back, annoyed. He'd made a point of picking somewhere he'd never been to. Somewhere new, for just the two of them. And, as usual, it looked like a gesture that didn't count for that much after all.

“Forget it” said Robert. He turned away and sat down on the sofa, tossing the rail tickets in his hand down on the table. He picked up the TV control and turned up the volume. Not that he was paying any attention to what was on.

Aaron looked across at Rob. He could see the tension right across his shoulders. Feeling a little guilty, he walked across and sat on the arm of the sofa above Robert. He clicked the sound of the TV back off. 

“What would we do about Liv anyway?” Aaron asked.

“All sorted, your Mum's fine looking after her” replied Rob, not looking up.

“What about the scrapyard?”

“Already cleared it with Adam. You'd only have been away on the Friday. Sunday night, we'd have been back home”.

“Got it all worked out, haven't ya?” said Aaron, but he said it softly and rubbed his hand across the back of Rob's shoulders as he did so. 

Rob looked up at Aaron's now smiling face and grinned back in relief, enjoying the sensation as Aaron continued to massage his shoulders gently.

“It'll be great, I promise”, Rob said, “Just a bit of quality time for us. Well away from here. Put everything else on hold for a bit. You know, a proper romantic weekend”

“Romantic? You sure about that?” asked Aaron

“Definitely”

“And will we get to do something I want? On this romantic weekend of yours”

“Course” 

“Sounds great” said Aaron. He lent forward, unused to be looking down at Rob and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Best get packing then, hadn't I?”

Aaron got up and headed for the door into the hall. He turned around in the doorway to look at Rob. “Thanks” he said quickly, then darted up the stairs to their room.


	2. Friday Evening, 7:00pm Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads arrive in Brighton and decide what to do on their first night.

Rob followed Aaron into their hotel room.

“Why did you bring that big case? It's only two nights” asked Aaron

“Sunday Afternoon Aaron. We'll be shopping” Rob replied

“You mean you'll be shopping” said Aaron, dumping his weekend bag on the floor in front of the wardrobe.

“Look, I didn't say anything when you brought your running gear did I?” said Rob, walking over to the window. A sliding door opened onto a small balcony, looking out onto the sea. Aaron bent over to take some of his clothes out of his bag. “Nice view” Rob said suggestively, eyeing his partner up. But Aaron didn't seemed to notice and walked over to the dresser, putting his t-shirts into the top drawer.

Robert sat down on the end of the huge double bed. He pushed down on it with his hands 

“Good and sturdy. Looks like it could take a bit of punishment”

Aaron just shook his head at this and carried his socks and boxers over to the dresser.

Robert could not resist and as Aaron passed him he gave him a quick friendly slap on his rear, “Let's hope you can too, eh?” he said.

“Oi! Get off!” said Aaron, grinning.

Rob just gave him a suggestive leer. “Idiot”, Aaron said still smiling as he put his clothes into the dresser drawer. Rob climbed onto the bed and stretched his long legs out, enjoying the comfort as Aaron stashed his toiletries in the bathroom.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Rob asked

“Well”, said Aaron, “I thought we could have something to eat here, then go check out one of the bars”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Aaron, we can do anything here. We don't have to just hang around a bar”

Aaron frowned, “Like what?”. Robert did not reply immediately so Aaron leaned back against the dresser and thrust his hands into his trouser pockets. “Like what?” he repeated.

“We could go and have a nice meal somewhere, or go to a show. They have bands on all the time. And stand up. All sorts”

“I thought you said we could do something I want” Aaron replied. Robert could feel the romantic weekend starting to slip away from him. Sighing, he sat up and decided that he'd compromise. Or to be more accurate, he'd decided to give in. He swung his legs round to the floor and looked up at Aaron.

“Ok. How about this then? We'll go to a bar tonight yeah? But tomorrow night we'll do something else. Sound good?”

Aaron nodded, but still seemed defensive “And who gets to pick this something else?” 

Rob got up and walked over to Aaron. Smiling, he slipped his hands through Aaron's arms and wrapped them around his waist.

“We will” he replied, flashing a warm smile at his partner, hoping he would not be able to resist. Which of course he couldn't. Aaron reached up and pressed his lips against Robert's. “Now this is quality time”, Rob thought.


	3. Friday Night 8:30pm and 11:00pm, Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert shows off his movie trivia knowledge and the lads disagree on who was the best looking guy in the bar. But it's a disagreement Rob is more than happy to have!

Friday night – 8:30pm Brighton

Robert squeezed his way through the crowded bar, a bottle of beer in each hand, until he reached where Aaron had plonked himself down, in front of a table by the back wall.

He handed Aaron his beer. “Cheers” he said, lifting his own bottle to his lips, pleased when Aaron broke into a grin.

Rob leaned close and peered at the wall behind Aaron, which was covered with black and white photos.

“What is it?” Aaron asked, “Is something up with my hair?” he added quietly

“No!” Robert chuckled, “You look great. Just checking out the photos there. 'Gay Icons'”

Aaron looked over his shoulder. “Don't know half of them” he mumbled

“C'mon” Rob teased, “There's Kylie and Cher, that's two you know for a start”

Aaron pulled his face into a deep frown at this, giving a look a Rob that just said “You kidding me?”

“That's Errol Flynn, and that's Bette Davis” said Robert, trying to rescue the mood

“Who?” Aaron replied

Rob sighed, “Its classic Hollywood, Aaron. First person to be nominated for ten Oscars” he continued, trying not to sound too smug.

“That's well worth knowing” Aaron replied dismissively

“You wait till there's a pub quiz in the Woolpack” Rob replied, “I'll show ya”

“Course”, Aaron smiled, “I keep forgetting you're much older than me”

Robert adopted a mock hurt expression. “Really?” he said, “Coming from the man who said I looked like a Greek God?”

“I never said that!” Aaron laughed

“You agreed with me when I said it!” Rob said, smiling

“Big head!” Aaron retorted, but kept grinning all the same.

 

Friday Night 11:00pm Brighton

Aaron walked out of the bar and onto the seafront, enjoying the sudden rush of cold air on his face. Rob walked up behind him his hands thrust into the pockets of his leather jacket and nodded his head to the left. “Aaron! Hotel's the other way” he called as Aaron started to walk in the wrong direction, a little unsteadily.

They strolled for a couple of minutes until Aaron stopped and said, “Let's sit on the beach. Just for a bit”. Rob shook his head, muttered to himself and followed.

The pebbles crunched under Aaron's feet until he came to a small thick wooden fence. He plonked himself down on it, staring out into the dark sea.

“C'mon Rob!” he called, beckoning Robert to catch up. 

Robert sat down next to him. He put his arm around Aaron's shoulder, pulling him close. He couldn't help himself but he stole a glance around the beach, to see if they were being watched. Then he chided himself, realising he was being daft. What did it matter? The rest of Brighton was going about its business. They were just another young couple out on the town, enjoying themselves and each other.

Aaron nestled into Rob's neck. Rob would have liked to think it was because Aaron now felt comfortable enough for this public show of affection, but instead decided to put it down to the beers Aaron had been happily pouring down his neck all evening.

“Having a good time?” he asked, even though Aaron's happy face told him he had no need to.

“Yeah. This is great.” Aaron replied, his voice slightly slurred. 

Rob smiled happily to himself. “Good” he said.

“Hey, why did we have to leave the bar?” Aaron asked

“Because, One – you've had enough to drink and Two, well, there was a bit too much eye candy in there for my liking”

“Yeah, there was wasn't there. Did you see that guy? Best looking bloke in there, _easily!_

Rob frowned slightly, annoyed at the way the conversation was going “Which guy?” he asked.

“That tall guy. The blonde one. With the leather jacket on.”

At this, Aaron rested his left hand on the outside of Rob's black leather jacket. He then gave him a couple of matey pats on his jacket pocket, as if he was unsure that Rob was following him. Rob's face broke into a broad grin and he moved his hand up to Aaron's neck and started to run his fingers up and down gently.

“Talked to me for ages. Ages!” Aaron continued, “Chatting me up. On holiday he was. Up from Yorkshire today.”

“Yeah, I know who you mean”, replied Rob, “But he wasn't chatting you up.”

“Wasn't he?”

“No way. He was with his boyfriend. If you ask me, _he_ was the best looking guy in that bar. _Easily!_ ”

Aaron smiled and nuzzled Robert with his head. “Didn't see him” he mumbled.

“You must have done!” said Rob, “Grumpy little guy with a beard. He was _gorgeous_.”

Aaron made a light chuckle and sat up a bit more straight. He turned to look at Robert.

“Robert?” he asked

“Yes”

“You're gorgeous.”

“Are you drunk Dingle?” Rob asked

“Just a bit. Still think you're gorgeous. Come here.”

Aaron reached upwards and planted a wet kiss on Robert's lips. Robert moved his hand to pull him in close and deepen the kiss. Aaron's own hand found itself at the back of Roberts head, running his fingers through Roberts blonde hair. They broke the kiss and Robert moved his arm back round Aaron's shoulder. “God” he thought, “That never gets old”. His mouth now tasted of beer, but more importantly, of Aaron. 

They sat quietly for a moment, Aaron resting his head gently on Rob's shoulder again, listening to the sea lashing the shore and the sounds of booming music and enjoyment from the bars that peppered the sea front in the distance.

“So, do you want to sit here for a bit longer?” Rob asked

“Sounds good”

“Or....we could go back to the hotel”

“Sounds better!”

Robert helped Aaron up. They crunched across the beach to the seafront, Rob's arm still around Aaron's shoulder while his partner's hand was snaked around his waist. Aaron stumbled slightly as they reached the path. 

“Hey, careful!”, said Rob, “I think we need to get some coffee inside you.”

Aaron stopped still, leaning in to whisper something into Rob's ear

“Aaron!” Rob replied, in mock surprise. Then he looked at Aaron suggestively, “ What are you? A mind reader?”

Both grinning they walked along to their hotel.

Not so long later, they were back in their room. Rob was in the bathroom, having left Aaron finishing his second cup of coffee. His beery haze was lifting but, annoyingly, he had let out a large yawn as Rob had gone in to freshen up.

Rob cleaned his teeth and washed his face quickly. He then fluffed up his blonde hair and applied a couple a brief squirts of his after shave around his neck. Not too much though, considering how much it had cost!

Rob checked out his reflection. He'd changed into a fresh white t-shirt and was sporting his designer purple boxers. “Yep, Aaron was right”, he told himself, “He was looking good!”

He walked back into their room and was disappointed then to see that Aaron was curled up on his usual right hand side of the bed and appeared oblivious to the World. Rob sighed and climbed into the left side. He put his hands behind his head, careful not to disturb Arron. “There's always tomorrow” he told himself. Aaron chose that moment to roll over, burying his head in Rob's chest and wrapping his right arm around him .

“Someone smells nice” Aaron mumbled in a half-asleep voice, cuddling Rob. And that turned out to be his last word of the night.

Rob brought his hands away from the back of his head and wrapped his right arm around his sleeping partner. He lay there, listening to the sound of the sea outside and to Aaron's breathing. After everything that had happened in the last 12 months or so, this felt so good. But then this always felt so good.


	4. Saturday morning 11:00am, Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Rob's Brighton shopping expedition spoiled the lads' romantic weekend? Or is Aaron enjoying being annoyed at this early spending spree a bit too much?

Aaron emerged from the shower in their hotel room for the second time that day. Thanks to a long run on the seafront and some fresh coffee the fuzziness in his head had long gone. Rob has insisted he wanted to “explore the town” so Aaron left him to his own devices for a couple of hours. He'd heard the door to their room click a couple of minutes ago, so assumed the exploring was over, for now. He stopped toweling his hair, slipped on a hotel dressing gown and went into their room. He noticed that at least half a dozen shopping bags were now all over their bed.

“Good run?” Rob asked

“Uh, yeah. Great. I went along the seafront to that cafe” Aaron replied. “What's all this?” he asked pointing at Rob's haul.

“Aaron. The shops here are _fantastic_. There were these two clothes shops in the lanes and then I found this comic book place......”

Aaron closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of the nose with his right hand.

“I thought we were going shopping in London. On the way home”

“We are” 

“You said you were going exploring” said Aaron

“I did, where did you think I was going to go?”

“I don't know, the......aquarium!” said Aaron, struggling for an answer

“You thought I'd be looking at fish? Really? That's just...” and then he deliberately paused. He'd stopped himself from staying “stupid”. He looked down and said “That's just, not what I was doing”

“No, you were maxing out your credit card. And on yourself. This is typical” 

“Aaron!” said Rob, looking hurt. 

But Aaron just shook his head and walked out onto the balcony. He gripped the metal rail hard with his hands and stared out to sea, his back to Robert.

“It's not all for me, I got some rock for Liv and your Mum” Rob offered, immediately thinking how inadequate this must sound.

Robert then picked up one rather small bag and walked to the door to the balcony. He spoke tentatively, “I got you a top”. There was no reaction from Aaron.

He paused, “Long sleeves”, he tried again. But Aaron was still silent.

“It's a nice one.”

Aaron shrugged but didn't turn around, “Yeah, well it had better be” he mumbled in a grumpy voice.

Suddenly, it was as if a penny had dropped. Rob's face broke into an unsure smile, “Wait, are you winding me up here ? You are aren't ya?”

Aaron turned around, a big soppy grin on his face.

“Yeah, a bit” he said, as a wave of relief washed over Robert.

Aaron slid his hands into the pockets of his dressing gown and walked back into their room, still grinning and sat down on the bed.

“That was mean!” said Rob in a plaintive voice, sitting down on the bed next to Aaron.

“Sorry” said Aaron, planting a big kiss of Rob's right cheek, his stubble rough against Rob's soft skin.

“I believed ya!”

“Really sorry” said Aaron, kissing Robert on his right cheek again. He gave Rob his best “puppy dog” face until his partner visibly relaxed.

“I'm glad you're having a good time here” Aaron said, “I mean it”

“I am” Rob replied

“Even though its so _gay_?” Aaron teased, raising his voice slightly at the end

“Stop winding me up will ya!” Rob laughed. He leant in for a proper kiss. Aaron's lips were urgently on Rob's and his hands quickly wrapped around the back of his head. He leant back onto the bed, pulling Rob down with him, savouring the taste of Rob in his mouth.

Robert eventually broke away, to get his breath back, and pulled back slightly

“That run did you good then” he said, smiling down at Aaron

“That shopping trip did you good” Aaron replied, giving Rob a winning smile

A thought shot into Robert's mind. “Thank God he's still here”. He quickly dismissed it. This was not the time for dark thoughts. “Why brood”, he said to himself, “When I could be kissing my boyfriend”.

Rob smiled back at Aaron, and lent in again, eagerly.


	5. Saturday evening 9:00pm, Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's choice of a trip to a comedy club wins firm approval from Aaron. And the night is young.....

Deciding what to do on Saturday night had been another one of their discussions that went round in circles. Aaron insisting that they could do “whatever” and then pouring gallons of cold water on anything Robert suggested. The face Aaron had pulled at the idea of a fancy restaurant had been quite comical, but still left Rob feeling disappointed. In the end though, he was relieved when Aaron agreed to his idea of a not-so-fancy restaurant on the pier then a comedy night in a local club.

“You're hard work sometimes” Rob thought to himself as they walked into the club, surrounded by a sea of students, “but you're worth it”. First up was this young gay guy. He'd been the hit of the Edinburgh fringe, or he was previewing his show for it. Robert couldn't remember, but either way he thought he was funny. 

More importantly, Aaron thought he was funny. Robert didn't think he'd seen Aaron laughing and smiling so much, not in a long time. One or two bits of the racier material actually went over Rob's head, but Aaron and most of the audience were roaring. Robert thought he'd ask later what he'd missed. Then he thought Aaron would just laugh his head off at that, “And you're supposed to be a man of the World?”, he could just picture him saying. Not in a mean way. Not Aaron. But even so.

There was short break in the set before another comedian came on and Robert sat with a beer bottle in one hand and his other on Aaron's shoulder. “Why did I waste so much time?” thought Rob, “When I think he could have...”. Rob stopped himself. What was wrong with him? This was a great weekend, why couldn't he just enjoy it?

Aaron was looking at Robert with a warm glow in his eyes and this time is wasn't thanks to the beer. “You made a good choice Rob”, Aaron said and clinked his own beer bottle against Robert's. He then gave Rob his trademark “firm nod of approval” and turned away, missing Robert's quick gulp at those words. “Yes I did, didn't I?” Rob thought to himself, smiling.

His smile was even wider later that night back in their room, when Robert rolled over onto his back, his breath coming fast. Aaron who had been beneath him on the bed was breathing just as fast, and smiling just as wide.

“Wow” said Rob eventually, lost for anything else to say

“Yeah” Aaron replied softly

“Must be the sea air!” Rob joked

“Must be” Aaron replied, getting his breath back

Rob reached out for Aaron's left hand, entwining his fingers in his and lay back. He looked across at his partner, trying to take in every detail of his face. His now mussed up hair, too cute for words. His stubbly beard and his eyes. Those eyes.

“It doesn't get much better than this” he thought to himself.


	6. Sunday – the middle of the night – Brighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Robert nearly lost Aaron at the start of the year suddenly hits him hard in the middle of the night. He can't seem to shake off the effects of a nightmare. For once, he needs some strong arms around him and to hear some soft words. Aaron is unsure what to do, but does not let him down.

It was a nightmare that Robert had had a few times before, or at least variations of it. But usually it ended before it got too bad. He was back in the hospital in Hotton, when Aaron had been admitted with septicemia at the beginning of the year and no one would tell him if he was even there. He had plucked up the courage to tell the nurse on the desk that Aaron was his boyfriend and then it all went wrong. 

She said a doctor wanted to talk to him and a stranger in a white coat walked towards him, sadly shaking her head and trying to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He could just make out the words, “If only you'd brought him in sooner....” Rob sat there numb, tears pouring down his face. “He's gone, Aaron's gone!”. 

Then everything jumped and he was in the Woolpack, with Chas crying and screaming at him “this is your fault!”, as Cain held her back, glaring at Robert with a murderous look in his eyes. Then Vic said in a broken voice “Oh Robert” before Adam, his face locked in total anger walked her away..... 

Then everything jumped again and there was a funeral, but he was standing outside the graveyard. They wouldn't let him go! How could they be so cruel? Didn't they realise? He'd lost everything! He was alone. So alone! 

Robert woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, his chest tightening. He tried to get his breath back “It's alright” he tried to convince himself.

He turned around quickly for reassurance and saw Aaron curled up and asleep on his side of the bed. “Thank God”, he thought to himself. He was still there. Still there.

Rob walked carefully over to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him quietly and switched on the light over the mirror. He ran some water and splashed his face before burying it deep in a towel. He felt tears staring to well up and quickly choked them back. What was wrong with him? He was tougher than this, wasn't he? It was only a dream. A dream about the worst thing he could imagine right now. He breathed deep, clicked the light off and opened the bedroom door, determined not to disturb Aaron, not wanting to be seen in this state.

Aaron had rolled over, but still looked fast asleep. Robert sat down on the edge of the bed, staring out at the sea. He tried to calm himself, but it didn't seem to be working. The wind from the sea front was sharp and his bare torso began to shake slightly.

He heard the click of a bedside lamp coming on, but did not turn around.

“Robert, you're shivering” Aaron said as he got out of bed on Rob's side and picked a crumpled white t-shirt off the floor.

“How many times have I told ya” said Aaron as he walked towards the bedroom window, handing Rob the t-shirt as he walked by, “If you're cold after, put your top back on!”

“And lets get this closed for one” he added irritably, stomping to the balcony door and pulling it shut. 

Aaron turned and saw Robert just sitting there. His t-shirt was in his lap where Aaron had passed it to him. Rob's face was ashen and tears were just beginning to run down his face.

Aaron's mood changed instantly. “Rob, hey, you alright?” he said softly. Robert shook his head a little, but said nothing. Aaron crouched in front of Rob and took the t-shirt off his lap. He maneuvered Robert's hands through the sleeves and pulled it gently over Rob's head and down his chest, flattening his boyfriend's blonde quiff as he did so. Then he reached out to squeeze Rob's hand, using his other hand to try and wipe the tears away. “Look at you” he said, “Soft lad”, with nothing other than complete affection in his voice. 

“Let's get back in the warm” said Aaron. He pulled back the duvet and climbed into his side of the bed. “Come here you”, he said.

Robert gulped, sniffing away what was left of his tears. Gratefully, he climbed back into bed. He found himself softly laying his head onto Aaron's chest and wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. Usually, it was the other way round, but this felt so good right now. Rob pressed his face into Aaron's t-shirt. 

He felt Aaron tenderly running his fingers through his hair. Just the most gentle of touches, but it was more than enough. He only needed to know he was still there. “You've not lost him” Robert thought. “He's still here. Your grumpy little angel is still here”.

Aaron's voice was soft and uncertain. “Did you have a bad dream or....” he said eventually. “Yes”, Rob whispered back, remembering what he had been dreaming about, every rotten detail. He was about to say, “the worst” but he stopped himself. When he thought of what Aaron had been through and the nightmares he'd had to endure as a result, how could he say that? So he said, “it was about...”, but again he paused and just said “it was pretty bad”. Anyone else would have told him, “Its only a dream”, ask him why he didn't “man up and forget it”. But not Aaron. He just kept stroking Rob gently. Then he kissed Rob on the top of his head and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Robert had been pushing these dark thoughts down for so long. About losing Aaron, forever. All he'd focused on was helping Aaron get through what he needed to get through, and of course how to get out of the occasional blunders he'd made on the way as he did so. Maybe this weekend had been _too_ good. Without the distractions of Emmerdale, their families and work. Perhaps those thoughts had been waiting to pounce and to remind him “Don't get cocky again Sugden, just you remember what a close run thing this has been!”.

“I've been avoiding thinking about some stuff Aaron..” Rob started, but his voice drifted off and his grip on Aaron tightened.

The Robert suddenly let go of Aaron and sat up, “I'm so sorry Aaron. I wanted this weekend to be perfect. I should be the one supporting you and then I....I feel like I'm letting you down.”

Aaron sat up too, “You haven't let me down Robert. You haven't. Coming here has been great. I mean it” Aaron leant forward, reaching tenderly around his partner's shoulders.

“Come on. How many times have you been there for me? You don't have to put on a front Rob, not for me. We've all got stuff we're trying to get our heads around. Let me help ya this once, please.”

Rob swallowed hard and gave the smallest of nods. “You do help me Aaron” Rob said, “You do”.

Aaron thought of how Robert would act when his own dreams were shattered. The times he'd gently helped him find his way. The words he'd used. But, now, Aaron didn't know what to say. It hurt to see Rob looking like this. So _lost_. So instead, he just held him. And they sat there silently, Aaron's strong arm around Rob's shoulders. Aaron could feel Rob relaxing more, feeling more like himself and hoped he was doing enough.

Robert turned slightly and looked directly at Aaron. “That face” he thought, “Oh that face!”. He lowered his gaze from his boyfriend, breathed deep, then looked back up, staring intently into Aaron's eyes.

“I love you” Rob said simply, inching forward to press his lips against Aaron's. He felt Aaron tenderly kissing him back. Already it felt as if a weight was slowly beginning to lift off his shoulders.

Aaron moved back slightly, pressing his forehead to Rob's. “Oh God” Rob thought to himself as they sat there in silence. “Please say it back. Just this once, Aaron, please say it back”.

Aaron closed his eyes. “I love you too” he whispered. Robert felt as if his heart had leapt and he realised just how much he'd been _aching_ to hear that. For a brief moment he thought he had imagined it, but no, he had heard it. Finally heard it. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Lets get some sleep now, yeah?” Aaron whispered

“Yeah” Rob whispered back.

Aaron lay down and curled up, his back to Robert. His partner snuggled around him, his arm holding him tight. Aaron tried to think of something to say, just something that would sound reassuring as Rob hopefully drifted back to sleep. So he brought his hand up to clasp Robert's and said softly,” We'll be home tomorrow Rob. 

"Aaron"? Rob asked softly after a few moments

"Yeah?" Arron replied back

"I'm with you. I'm _already_ home"

Aaron squeezed Robert's hand and smiled.


	7. Sunday 8:30pm Emmerdale and home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads are back home, weighed down with Robert's shopping! Rob wonders whether he was right  
> to open up to Aaron, but his worries are groundless.

Rob seemed more his usual self the following morning, Aaron was pleased to see. All cheesy grins and keen to hit London and the shops. And if Rob needed a bit of retail therapy to give him a boost, what did it matter? That being said, that was before they had got back home to their room at the Woolpack. Aaron sat on his side of the bed with a steaming mug of tea in his hand, partly because he was starting to feel tired but mainly because the floor was now covered in shopping bags and there was no where else to go.

“We definitely need more space!” Robert said in frustration

“Or, you could stop buying stuff” Aaron replied 

“You can't have too many floral shirts” Rob said, sliding a couple of small boxes under his side of the bed 

“Uh, you sure about that mate?” Aaron said, smirking. He put down his mug and reached over to mess up Rob's quiff 

“Be fair" Robert said, smiling "I didn't drag you round Oxford Street for hours. I let you go off to that pub didn't I?”

“Yeah, I suppose” 

“And I bought you a present, all that new stripey underwear”

“Why did I need new underwear?”

“Are you kidding me Aaron? 'You can have any colour you want so long as its black'. Those boxers will look great on you”

“So it's more a present for you, _again_ ”

“No. It's a present for us” said Robert, who could tell from Aaron's smile that has was just teasing him 

“Ah, well in that case” Aaron said, leaning over to his boyfriend, “Thank you”. He gave Rob a quick kiss.

“I got you a present too” Aaron added

“Did ya? When?” asked Robert

“I didn't spend all my afternoon in that pub, I went _exploring_ ”

“Oh” replied Rob, “ _exploring_ ”

Aaron handed Robert a large bag from the shelf above their bed, covered with a bookshop logo. Rob opened it and took out a hefty volume, reading the title out loud, “The Ultimate Movie Buff Quiz Book” as he sat down on the edge of their bed

“Aw! Thanks mate” said Robert, “This is great”. Still holding his gift, he leant over and kissed Aaron, this time for a much longer smooch.

Rob started to flick through his book, so Aaron moved towards him on the bed and cuddled him from behind. Kneeling, he wrapped his arms around Robert's chest and rested his head on his shoulder, his eyes shut.

“Hey, no need to squeeze me so hard” said Rob, I'm not going anywhere”

“Neither am I” Aaron replied.

At that, Robert stopped flicking through his book and was quiet for a moment.

“Look Aaron, about last night”, he started, “You can still rely on me you know, I mean, I hope you can...” but his voice drifted off 

Aaron pulled his head back, kissed Robert softly on his neck and then hugged him a little bit more.

"Rob" Aaron said kissing him just a bit lower on the neck and for just a bit longer, "I _know_ I can" 

Robert just smiled. What Aaron thought of him mattered, it _really_ mattered. That reassurance was enough to give him a warm glow inside. And those kisses were a nice bonus too! Yes, this was _home_.


End file.
